Music
by hochmodel
Summary: boyCronaxKid Kid catches Crona doing one of the cutest things I own nothing.


Kid and Crona had been seeing each other for a while, now.

It was only a matter of time before Kid came out as bisexual. Everyone knew it was going to happen eventually.

Everyone except Crona of course. He had never even understood anything to do with sexual orientation. He didn't understand his feelings for Kid and he couldn't imagine Kid returned them.

Kid felt so sorry for the poor thing. Crona confessed that he had never been given any form of formal education- just how to read and do math. As a result he often fell behind in his classes. Maka tried to help him with his homework but helping him with every class was too much and Crona couldn't afford a tutor. Kid offered to step in, knowing pretty much no one else was qualified. BlackStar and Patti were too intimidating and the others were barely passing, themselves. Tsubaki was pretty smart but she was almost as reserved as Crona.

It was a good year after the Kishin was defeated. While Crona had improved with his anxiety- his stuttering decreased and he smiled more often- some things never changed.

The more time Kid spent with Crona the harder he fell. Tight lips turned to smiles to laughter to infatuation to full-out love. Crona, however, was entirely different. Already nervous, small smiles turned to flushing turned to trembling turned to initiating a chaste kiss one evening while studying for an exam. Believe it or not, Crona had initiated it. He had been shaking so hard and his face was so bright red Kid almost thought he could pass out. Kid brought Crona to the couch. Crona gulped, kissed him on the lips and ran out of the house, screaming, "WHAT DID IT JUST DO!? I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!" Kid had to chase after him all day and when he finally caught up pulled an exhausted and panting Crona to his lips. The next day, they came into class hand in hand, Kid's face neutral as always and Crona's cheeks flushed and a small smile tugging on his lips.

One day while Crona while was over at Kid's house for "homework"- otherwise known as making out (much to Kid's surprise, Crona had quite the dirty side) Kid left Crona on the couch to use the restroom. Crona sighed and laid on his stomach, bored.

Crona could hear music from the neighboring houses. He looked in the direction of the windows and smiled.

Kid had asked him once if he had any hobbies. The notion of doing something simply because you enjoy it was foreign to the demonsword, who had been raised on punishment, combat training, minimal food and little sleep. In his world, you didn't do things because you enjoyed it. You did things so you wouldn't be a) locked in a room alone, b) screamed at, c) beaten, d) anything else his sadistic mother could come up with to make him feel pain.

He had said no, but that wasn't the complete truth. When he was by himself and he was confident Ragnarock would leave him alone, Crona sang quietly to himself and used his fingers to make rhythms. When you spent as much time in a dark room as he had you learn to entertain yourself. Crying and punching couldn't keep you busy forever.

"They must be having a party," he mumbled to himself. He felt his fingers tap his books to the beat. He recognized that song.

"To become one our souls must be connected; a bond that's stronger than words," he sang softly, lightly tapping the palm of his hands on his textbook. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head to the distant sound. "And now in-sync we scream our face will come together and it will not go unheard…"

A throat was cleared. Crona's froze, his hands over his textbook, his mouth and eyes wide in horror, his cheeks filling with blood. He gulped and slowly turned his head over.

Kid leaned his back against the wall (perfectly symmetrical of course), his hands in his jean pockets, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"H-H-How long w-w-we're you…" Crona stammered.

Kid sauntered over and planted a kiss on the pink one's forehead, causing Crona to look away and cover his face with his hands.

"I never cared for that song," Kid stated. "It's overrated." Crona didn't respond, even more embarrassed. "You know what song I do like?" Kid asked. Crona looked up at him, curious. "I can't just tell you. You'll have to sing every song that comes to your head until I tell you you're correct," he said matter-of-factly.

Crona whined with exasperation and dropped his head on his textbook. He squeaked and turned over to Kid, bright red.

Kid squeezed Crona's butt cheek again, causing another surprised sound. "You can start in the bedroom," he said with a pleased smile.

*Note: the lyrics are from NateWantstoBattle's translation of the first opening of Soul Eater, Resonance. Check him out!


End file.
